


Domesticated?

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets a new image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 1999, new image for Alex challenge.

"Mulder?" Scully's tone indicated that this was not the first time she'd tried to get her partner's attention.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Scully, I was just thinking."

"About Alex, I know. Actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about Alex?" Mulder's tone turned wary, despite Scully's apparent acceptance of his relationship with Alex. He still found it difficult to believe that she had believed Alex's explanations for the various crimes he was accused of. _He_ believed Alex, but he was in love with him. Scully had given every indication of despising him. He didn't realize that Scully would probably have accepted the devil himself if he made Mulder smile like Alex did.

"My brother Bill and his family are coming to town next weekend for my mother's birthday, and Mom wanted me to bring you . . . as my date. I finally had to tell her that you were involved with someone, a man. So now she wants you both to come. I couldn't talk her out of it."

"You want me and Alex to have dinner with your family?" Mulder asked incredulously. "Scully, your brother's favorite hobby is baiting me! Alex'll kill him!"

Scully sighed. "It wasn't my idea, Mulder. Can't you keep him under control for a few hours?"

"This is Alex Krycek we're talking about, not some puppy we're trying to housetrain! He makes some effort to be law-abiding because he loves me, but that's also why he doesn't react well to anything he thinks threatens me. It's like having a pet wolf: He cares about me, and he'll protect me against any perceived danger, but he'll never be domesticated. And I wouldn't want him to be. Those instincts kept him alive, and I want him to stay that way."

Scully glared at Mulder in frustration. She couldn't argue with anything he said, and truthfully, Alex's desire to protect Mulder made her sleep a lot better at night. But she didn't want to have to explain him to her family or to have him scare them to death. And heaven forbid anyone should mention Missy.

"Look, Mulder, I don't have a choice! My mother told me to invite you; I invited you. Now it's up to you."

"I'll ask Alex if he wants to go. It's up to him, Scully. I'm not going to hide him away as if I were ashamed of him. I'm proud and happy to be with him and that he wants to be with me, and I want to show him off."

Neither agent realized that Alex had decided to surprise Mulder for lunch and was right outside their office door, listening to the entire conversation. He smiled widely. Sure Mulder had told him that he loved him and wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, but he just told _Scully_ the same thing when he didn't know Alex could hear him. It had to be true. Alex waited a couple of minutes till their conversation turned to other topics, then walked in.

Mulder's face lit up when he saw Alex, and he stood to greet his lover with a kiss. As usual, Alex was dressed in black denim and leather, and he looked good enough to eat. Mulder wished they were alone so he could act on that idea.

When Mulder released him, though still keeping an arm around his shoulders, Alex smiled over at Scully, who returned his greeting. He was still uneasy around her, always expecting her to shoot him or something, but he was gradually relaxing as it became clear that she was absolutely loyal to Mulder and would even put up with him if it was in Mulder's best interest.

"Alex, Scully wanted to know if we were interested in having dinner with her and her family next weekend? You up for it?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged. "I'm always up for anything that saves me cooking and doesn't involve letting you loose in the kitchen." He grinned at Mulder, who glared back.

"I have a certain amount of sympathy for that position," Scully joined in. "While I'm sure I could get an excellent paper out of the results of eating Mulder's cooking, I don't particularly care to be one of the objects of the experiment."

"Well, if you're going to gang up on me," Mulder sniffed, starting to head for the door. In an instant, Alex had him immobilized in his chair and was leaning over him.

Scully laughed and left for lunch, telling them that she'd be back in an hour. "But I'll knock before I come in!"

Mulder blushed, and Alex just grinned at her as she shut the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Alex climbed onto Mulder's lap, squirming till he was comfortable...and Mulder wasn't.

Mulder laughed breathlessly. It looked like Alex was in a playful mood, and he was going to make Mulder's lunch hour very interesting. Alex captured his mouth for a moment in a teasing kiss, grinning when Mulder clenched long fingers on the back of his skull to hold him in place for a deeper kiss. He quickly lost the smile as he concentrated on the kiss, on the sensation of Mulder's tongue in his mouth, on Mulder's unique flavor. No matter how long they were together, he didn't think he'd ever get used to being able to touch Mulder whenever he wanted to.

"God, Alex!" Mulder gasped when they were forced to separate for air. He smirked at the man on his lap. "I thought you came for lunch?"

Alex licked his lips. "I did." He pushed off Mulder's lap and moved between his legs, ending up under the desk.

Mulder watched through heavy lidded eyes as Alex unfastened his belt and slacks and freed his cock, giving it a quick lick as he did. Because Scully would be back soon, Alex knew he didn't have time to tease Mulder the way he wanted to, but he was still going to make sure Mulder couldn't think of anything but him for the rest of the day. He drew the head of Mulder's cock inside his mouth for an instant, just letting it rest on his tongue before releasing him again. He slowly licked his way down the underside, tracing the prominent vein there till his nose was buried in Mulder's sac, smelling Mulder's musky aroma. He took one ball then the other into his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue, aware of Mulder's moans above him. He pulled Mulder to the edge of his seat so he could reach behind the balls and flick his tongue over the sensitive skin, drawing the loudest groan yet from his lover. He smiled and shifted, slowly sinking Mulder's entire length into his mouth. Just as Mulder's balls came to rest against Alex's lips, the office door opened and Jeffrey Spender came in.

"Is everything all right in here, Agent Mulder? I thought I heard someone cry out." Mulder stared at him in horrified disbelief before trying to respond. His voice cracked, and he had to try again. "Everything's fine, Ag-gent Sp-spender. No need for alarm. So-sorry to have dis-disturbed you."

_Fuck, he's doing it to me again! First the phone call to Scully, now this! Every damn agent in the bureau is going to be intimately aware of our sex life before he's done!_

Krycek grinned to himself, listening to Mulder stutter at Spender. He wondered if Spender would actually go away. The thought that someone was watching Mulder while he sucked him off excited him, and he increased the suction and drew Mulder even deeper.

Mulder's eyes shot wide open, and his mouth worked soundlessly. He didn't think he was going to be able to hold back much longer.

Spender stared at him in disgust. _Christ, look at that. Old Spooky's having some kind of fit. Hey, he's clawing at something under the desk! What the hell? I'd better check it out. Shit, it's probably some fake demon or something from one of his so-called cases._

Spender stepped around the desk and leaned down to get a better view just as Mulder lost his battle to maintain any semblance of control. Alex couldn't resist and let Mulder slide out of his mouth as he exploded. His come spurted over Alex's cheek and his belly, but mainly it pulsed out across Spender's startled face, covering him, some even landing in his mouth.

Spender swallowed involuntarily, and a strange look came over his face, what was visible of it beneath Mulder's come. Unseen for the moment, Alex glared at him. _Don't get too used to that, you little weasel! You're not going to get another chance to taste my Foxy._ He slid out from under the desk, quickly licking Mulder's belly clean and tucking him back into his pants. When Mulder was covered again, Alex settled on his lap facing Spender, who was wiping his face clean. _Stick one come-covered finger in your mouth, and you're a dead man!_

"Sorry, Foxy, I hate to waste it, but I really don't think I can get all your come this time." Alex was blatantly staking his claim, and Mulder glanced down at him, amused until he caught Spender eyeing Krycek. Now it was Mulder's turn to glare at the other agent.

"That's okay, love, I wouldn't want you to have to go there to get it." Mulder nuzzled against Alex's throat possessively, sucking on it when Alex tilted his head back to give him better access.

"Agent Mulder! This is completely inappropriate behavior, and I intend to see that you're censured for it!"

Krycek's glare turned dangerous, and he shifted as if to get off Mulder's lap. But Mulder tightened his grip and held him still.

"You must do as you see fit, of course, Agent Spender, but I don't see how announcing to the entire bureau that you got your face covered in come will help your career," Mulder remarked blandly.

Spender sputtered angrily. "And what about this person? He's not even wearing a visitor's pass!"

"That's okay, I can find my own way in and out," Alex smirked.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been introduced. Agent Jeffrey Spender, Alex Krycek."

Spender froze in sheer terror when he realized that he was baiting Alex Krycek, former Consortium operative, the man who actually freed himself from the Consortium when he chose to. Alex just smiled coldly, the deadly expression not negated by the fact that he was rubbing his head against Mulder's shoulder. Spender bolted out of the office, and the two men burst into laughter. They were still chuckling when Scully returned a few minutes later, and she joined them after they explained what had happened.

~*~ 

The following Saturday, Mulder watched anxiously as Krycek prepared to go out for the afternoon. "Look, Alex, if you didn't want to have dinner with the Scullys, you just had to say so. You don't have to make something up."

Alex sighed in exasperation. "Mulder, once and for all, I am not skipping out on you. I will meet you at Scully's apartment at 5:00 for dinner. I just have some things I have to do first. I'm looking forward to this, so would you please calm down!"

Mulder looked sheepish. "Okay, sorry. I'll see you later then."

Alex dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose, and he was gone.

~*~ 

45 minutes later, Alex Krycek stared into the mirror in a unisex hair salon and decided that the kid did know what he was doing, despite the green and purple spikes in his own hair. Alex's hair was neatly cut, the top long enough for Mulder to run his fingers through, and he looked damned good if he did say so himself. Another customer tried to pick him up, but a cold stare convinced the man to try his luck elsewhere.

From there Alex headed for a department store where he bought himself a new outfit from the skin out. It took him a little while to find just what he was looking for, so by the time he made his last stop, he was running a little late when he pulled up in front of Scully's apartment.

~*~ 

Scully was getting exasperated, and so was her brother, though for different reasons. She couldn't believe that Mulder was so insecure that he kept checking for Alex every two minutes or so, and Bill was annoyed that Mulder was completely ignoring his insults. He didn't even seem to hear them. Mulder nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang, then he froze, afraid to go to the door. Alex had disappeared too often in the early days of their relationship for him to be sure that he was coming back when he acted oddly.

Bill muttered something under his breath that fortunately no one understood, and he went to answer the door. He stared at the man outside questioningly.

Green eyes gazed back. "Bill Scully? I'm Alex Krycek, Mulder's partner."

Bill stepped aside, but his face showed his confusion. "My sister is Mulder's partner. That's where all her troubles start."

Alex looked back over his shoulder wryly. "Scully is his work partner. I'm his life partner."

"His li-" Bill stared, suddenly understanding.

"Hi, Scully," Alex greeted. "I thought your family knew about us?"

Seeing the expression on her brother's face, Scully understood immediately. "Oh, no, just my mom. Sorry about that."

Mulder was still staring in amazement at Alex. Gone was the slightly dangerous looking operative dressed all in black. Instead he was looking at the stereotypical yuppie prepared for a casual weekend at a friend's. Cotton shirt, pullover, twill pants and loafers completed the picture that started at the top of his neatly combed head. Even his earring was gone.

Mulder wondered if he'd wandered into a parallel universe. This version of Alex seemed even more unlikely that the eager-to-please rookie agent he'd first met several years ago. He'd always assumed that was Alex's first assignment and that was why he'd been able to appear so nondescript, but he was having to rethink that conclusion. It seemed that Alex was a much better actor than he'd given him credit for.

Shooting a grin at Mulder and Scully when none of the others could see, Alex set out to charm her family. By the end of the evening, Mrs. Scully was telling him to come visit her so she could feed him up, and Bill had confidentially told him that he could do a lot better than Mulder. Scully spent half the evening trying not to howl with laughter, and Mulder just stared at Krycek in near total silence.

After they walked Mrs. Scully and Bill and his family out to their cars, Mulder and Krycek got into their own, Mulder as usual in the driver's seat. He turned to Alex with total bewilderment on his face. "What was all that about? And when did you turn into a yuppie?"

Alex laughed. "You wanted me not to scare them to death. Isn't that what you and Scully said? So I didn't. I just got used to the other style, but I can do this too."

Mulder frowned. "But which is the real you?"

Alex had to think about it. "I suppose the way I've been lately with you is about as close to the real me as exists anymore. I've been able to relax with you."

"Then that's how I want you to be."

"Even if it's like having a wolf in your bed?"

"Oh. You heard that, huh?"

Alex nodded, staring at him.

"Then you know that I have no desire to change you. I just want you to stay with me."

Alex smiled finally. "I did one other thing today, Fox."

Mulder looked at him questioningly.

Alex grinned widely, twisted around on the seat, and dropped his pants. He peeled off a bandage, and there on his ass was a tattoo. It said, "Property of Fox Mulder."

Mulder opened and closed his mouth a few times without managing to utter a single intelligible word. Alex settled back in his seat, clothes back where they belonged and smirked. He leaned forward to kiss Mulder, pausing just before touching him to murmur, "Sometimes you can domesticate a lone wolf."


End file.
